chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Armageddon
1/20/12-4/19/12 NOTICE: Thanks everyone for getting this into the hot spots! It feels awesome! ^_^ This is the roleplay about a mysterious force that's blackening everything in existence, it makes a forcefield around what it hasn't devoured. There's only a select few left. But there's a problem or two up ahead It's up to you guys to save existence! RULES *No Suggestive (very Sexual Content). As it always goes, Kissing, Flirting Hugging, and Making out are exceptions *No Godmodding! Any person caught Godmodding will face serious consequences!! *Censor your swears! Uncensored swearing goes against the policies of SFW. *Don't edit to quickly, others want to edit too! *Follow the story! Don't make it all up yourself!! *Enjoy yourself, just follow the above rules! USERS (invitation) *09jhero *Boombomb *RayXCreamMaker *Wolf9400 *Pandaboy2 USERS You may add yourself here. *XxZekeKnightxX *LegionTheHedgehog *Assassinhedgehog CHARACTERS Heroes *JT the Androhog (Sonicstar3000) *Falco the Eagle (09jhero) *Jester the Hedgehog (Sonicstar3000) *Jesse the Echidna (Wolf9400) *Siegfried the Wolchidna (Wolf9400) *Hero the Echidna (09jhero) *Shine the Hedgehog (Gurahk) *Fetalia the Dark (Gurahk) *Clyde O'Donnell (Gurahk) *Angel Caroso (Gurahk) *Kyle Oikonny (Gurahk) *Ivy Prower (Gurahk) *Boombomb the Hedgehog (Boombomb) *Starburst the Cat (XxZekeKnightxX) *Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassinhedgehog) *James the Blue Jay (SS3K) Neutral (Has no Side) *Drake the Hedgebat (Gurahk) *Sparks The Hedgehog (LegionTheHedgehog) *Maya the Echidna (Gurahk) *sky the hedgehog(goku) Villains Hazama the Hedgehog (Boombomb) Danger the Hedgehog (09jhero) Medusa the Succubus (Gurahk) Mysterious Force's Army *Uber-Seedrians (Gurahk) *Eggman (Everyone) *Metal Sonic (Everyone) *Tails Doll (Everyone) *Metal Knuckles (Everyone) *Fang the Sniper (Everyone) *Bean the Dynamite (Everyone) *Bark the Polar Bear (Everyone) *Doom the Dark Lord (Boombomb) ROLEPLAY INTRO Star Wolf: (flying across Mobius in their Wolfen's) Kyle: Man, this is boring! Clyde: Seems like it's quiet.....too quiet.... Angel: Hmph. Maybe the general was wrong about that disturbance.... Leon: Don't get too assuming Angel! Angel: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Jesse sighed. Clyde was right. "Keep your eyes open," he muttered. JT: ... (JT is looking down at everything) Ivy:....(her laptop starts to bleep and show some red dots) Huh? I got something on radar! Dead ahead and coming this way! Jester: Hey! Why is everything going black in this area!? Jesse noticed that too. He looked up in the sky, expecting to see something casting a shadow, but the sky was clear. "We might want to make a run for it," he said, interpreting the blackness as dangerous. JT: Good idea! (Everyone begins to run, Jester climbs on to JT's back) Clyde: Star Wolf team, evasive maneuvers! Star Wolf: (turn the other way except for Kyle) Clyde: Kyle! What are youdoing?! I said evasive maneuvers! Kyle: I'm not running from some stupid cloud! Jester: Star Wolf, Look out! (The cloud begins to blacken things, it's patch gets closer to Kyle) Jesse started to make a run for it. This was not good. Kyle: Huh?! What the?! (sees a screen that says "SYSTEM OVERLOAD!!!")....aw sh**!! Jester: Mr. Jesse! Run Faster!! Jesse was booking it, speed-vaulting over obstacles in his way. Ivy: (looks behind her and notices Kyle's vanished) Kyle!! Clyde: There's no time to go back for him, Ivy! Full speed! Wolfen Ships: (accelorate at high-speed) JT: Aw, crap! Kyle!! The darkness was nipping at Jesse's heels and he knew it. "Oh shi--" he yelled as it enveloped him. Angel: Awww!! They got that hunk, Jesse, too! Jester: Mr. Jesse, no!! Ivy: (descends down to Jester) Hop on! Boombomb: What the Hell!?! (JT Takes Jester off his back and hands him to Ivy) JT: Be careful! Ivy: (puts him in the back and buckles him up) Now hang on tight! (accelorates)( (Falco flies down and is consumed, but doesn't vanish) Falco: What the- (JT Gets angry) JT: Oh, Come on! Why is he ''immune too!? Falco: Immune to what? The cloud? It just ticles a little. JT: That thing ate Jesse! (Falco jumps out of it) Falco: WHAT?! JT: (right in Falco's ear) I SAID IT ATE JESSE!!! Falco: (angry at JT for shouting) Are you immune? Lets find out! (Falco pushes JT into it) (JT runs out of it, it seems he is immune too) Falco: Well then, lets see what this thing is! (Falco flies into it and flies through a seemingly endless tunnel of shadows before alost reaching the core, when all of a sudden he feels something that he rarely feels, fear. He hears a large noise and flies out, still hearing it) On Falco's way out, he passed Jesse, frozen solid; a completely black statue. JT: Well? Falco: (looking terrified) I'it's hungry. Hungry in the Dark. (Falco faints) Ivy: Hungry in the dark? JT: We'll need to see more. (Picks up Falco) Ivy: Please keep a look out for Kyle! JT: Right!! ''THEY CANNOT ESCAPE, THEY MUST SETTLE MY HUNGER, IT IS INEVITABLE. Ivy:....(doesn't notice her pendant glowing a bit) (Falco awakens for a second) Falco: GAIAPHAGE. Hungry.... hungry in the dark. (Falco faints again) SOON... IT WILL ALL HAPPEN SOON... ''INTRO END'' EPISODE I: Immunity (Hours later, the others rest at a campfire) {C {C {C Ivy:...... Jester: Are you sure the clouds won't get us? JT: We should be safe. -And me too, as long as Falco isn't awake- (Falco awakens lying down) Falco: He's hungry. Hungry in the Dark. Angel: What is he talking about? (Jester's stomach grumbles) Jester:...Speaking of Hungry in the Dark. Ivy: (giggles and leaves to find some food) Falco: He's hungry. He will feed! Angel: What are you babbling about? THERE IS ONE SURVIVOR WHO KNOWS OF MY EVIL. YOU THREE. ATTACK THEM "...Yes sir" Falco: (shouting) GAIAPHAGE. (quieter) He's coming... JT: ...? Jester, how about a sausage? (it is dynamite) Falco: He's hungry and He is coming. (A certain voice echoes through the forest. 'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMBS!) Fang: Sett'le down, will ya Bean? Falco: (fearful) His servants are coming. Hungry in the Dark. JT: ugh... (Walks into the trees) (Fang points a gun at JT) Fang: Oi! You Falco the Eagle? JT: N-No! Falco Isn't here! Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP. Fang: Aw, h'ell I hate these things. Well er... (Bark shoves Fang, and looks down at JT, intimadatingly) Bark:...Hand over the Eagle and nobody get's hurt... Ivy: Is there something wrong? (holding some food and her pendant close to her) JT: No! I won't hand him over!! Bark: Ok then... (Throws JT Into Ivy) JT: NGH!! Ivy: WHOAAAA!!!! (falls flat on her back and slightly awkwardly) Falco: He's hungry. JT: ...What? PAUSED THIS RP IS NOW IN PLAY MODE Jester: He's right! I'm starved! Falco: He's hungry. Hungry in the Dark. (Hero watches from above and sees Bark and Sniper so he jumps down and uses the wind to throw them backwards) Hero: Sorry I'm late! Jester: Mr. Hero! (Uppercuts Bean) Bean: Little scrawny kid! I'll show you!! Hero: Hey, leave the kid alone! (Falco runs off during the fight and nobody notices) Hero: Fight someone your own size! (Hero throws three shurikens at Bean) JT: Shi no fera! (punches Bean really far) Bean: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Fang: Aw, Great! Now we gotta get Bean... C'mon, Bark... (They leave in search for Bean) Hero: So, what's up? JT: Nothing much... That cloud can't eat me or Falco. Jester: (ear twitch) ... Where is Mr. Falco? Was he hiding from the fight? Hero: Falco's here? Jester: Yeah! Those guys cae for him! Hero: But why would he run from a fight? Jester: I don't know, he was all like "HUNGER IN THE DARK. HUNGER IN THE DARK. HUNGER IN THE DARK!" And stuff.. (Nearby with Falco) Falco: Must.... escape. (Falco collapses again) Bean: I found him! IfoundhimIfoundhimIfoundhimIfoundhimIfoundhimIfoundhimIfoundhimIfoundhimIfoundhim! Hero: (hearing Bean) Uh, maybe we should follow him! (Bean continueously shouts 'I found him!' giving the heroes a chance to find him) (Hero arrives where Bean and Falco are) Hero: Alright creep, what do you wan- (notices Falco) Falco? Bean: BAAARK! FAAANG! I found him! And his idiot friends too! Hero: Get lost! (Hero throws him flying off into the forest) Hero: Bye. JT: Let's take Falco back. (Falco wakes up) Falco: Wha.... Jester: Mr. Falco, are you ok!? Falco: I don't- I can't.... I AM HUNGRY... Falco: ''What, who's hungry? (Hero looks confused as he hadn't heard any voice) (in the forest) Boombomb: Back... OFF!!! (Knees Bark in the top of his back) ''I SHALL BEGIN TO FEED AGAIN IN THE MORNING... (Falco hears this, but realises that no one else does so he says nothing) I'LL FEED... ONE, BY, ONE. Falco: (thinking) What are you? Fang: (Grabs Boombomb in the back whule holding his arms) That should hold ya... Boombomb: Oh yea..? (Boombomb kicks Fangs Manlieness) Fang: (Bites lips trying to endure pain, but hes got tears coming out his eyes) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I AM THE GAIAPHAGE. {C {C Falco: Guys, He is coming. JT: Falco, settle down and get some sleep... Falco: Right...... (JT looks up at the unsettling moon... as the black clouds approach it...) EPISODE II: Gaiaphage (the next morning) JT: Falco, get up... Falco: Yeah, sorry. (Falco climbs out of bed and Hero walks up to JT) Hero: Dude, there's so many radio messages coming out of Station Square that my radio almost exploded. We need to head there now. JT: Sure... Falco, Jester, You guys coming? Jester: Erm... Sure. Hero: Dude, they all say the same thing. Help us. JT: Do you think it's that stuff Falco has been talking about? Falco: Hey, I'm right here! (Danger watches from a distance) Danger: (talking to a phone)Hey boss, those weaklings who encountered it. I found em. ???: Well then, keep following them. Danger: But when do I get to tear them apart? ???: Soon. Danger: (Hangs up) I don't care what he says. I'll kill them with my little nit of magic! (Danger pulls out a rifle and aims) Danger: One little piggy goes splat! Boombomb: Ugh... He looks evil... Danger: (laughing) Splat! {C {C {C Jester: Should we go now? (Danger shoots Jester in the chest) Danger: (laughing) Pop goes the baby! Jester: Whaa!? B-----d!! JT: What the hell? (Looks in the direction that the bullet came from) You think shooting a freakin' kid is funny? Hazama: Hey there... Boombomb: Who the hell are you..! Hazama: What..? Thats no way to greet someone... Boombomb: !?! ???: (flies down to the scene developing) Well, I see we have more madness from the bird's eye view. (lands) Alright boys, let's not cause more trouble than there already is and just calm down alright? Hazama: So, The Black Beast finaly gets help from a so - called legend... Boombomb: Im not the BLACK BEAST!!! ???: "So-called"? So you say. I don't think you know who I am. "So-called legend"? I think you mean "Galactic Legend". I'm Starburst the Cat! (fires three bolts of light at Hazama, which transform into solid light rings to trap Hazama into) Jester: It... Hurts! ???????: (lurking in the shadows) Hero: Dude, what's going on here? Starburst: That is what I'd like to know. Hero: Who are you? Starburst: People may refer to me as the "Galactic Legend", I am Starburst, Starburst the Cat. JT: That guy... Just shot Jester. Starburst: (cracks knuckles) Who's the culprit? {C {C Hero: I think it's that guy. (Danger fires at Falco and shoots him through the heart) Falco: Aghh! JT: This guy better break his gu before I break his face! JT Henkan!! (Transforms into Punishment) (Danger shoots him several times in the chest and he collapses) Falco: Aghh. (Blood rushes out of Falco and he puts his hand on the wound, causing it to slowly heal) Falco: What the.... ((09jhero: Danger is hidden in the bushes, no one can see him and he's at least 100 metres away. How does he get punched?)) ((Sorry dude, I didn't notice that. I'll rewind a bit)) REWIND THIS RP IS NOW IN PLAY MODE Ivy: What's going on? Falco: I-I'm not dying? Starburst: Let's stop this fool at once! (uses photokinesis to brighten up the entire area, revealing Danger in his hiding spot) Hmph! The shadows will no longer help you, villain! (engages a shield of solid light, as he starts for Danger) JT/Punishment: Hey Falco, why don't you use those powers to heal Jester? {C {C Danger: (as though correcting a child) Ah ah ah. (Danger shoots Starburst through the chest several times and aims his gun at JT) Danger: Your turn greeny. JT/Punsihment: You ay haven't noticed, but due to my transformation, I'm Purple. (Starts Teleporting everywhere) Danger: Grr. (Danger shoots JT everywhere rapidly) (JT Is shot several times, but for the sake of his team, he ignores it, and carries on teleporting) Danger: Oh c'mon, you know you won't survive. (Danger shoots him a couple more times in the chest and then once in the head) Starburst: (shield blocks the bullets) Not so smart (blasts a laser from his other hand, shield still protecting) (As he prepares to fire, he is left off guard, allowing Danger to shoot him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground, injured) JT: (smirk) But with my friends, you're wrong! (final teleport) Batsu no shi! (A hard punch) (Danger shoots him in the head) Danger: Stay back! Starburst: Fine (engages a clamp of solid light, and extends it to grab Danger with it and expands shield to cover body) (Danger throws a grenade at Starburst, which destroys the shield. Danger then shoots him so many times in the chest that he collapses, fatally wounded) JT/Punishment: (laughs) You really think you can get sympathy from me? (Puts his hand in his pocket, and delivers a massive kick) (Danger pulls a shotgun from off his back and blasts a hole in JT's chest) JT/Punishment: (Looks down at the hole) You think you're funny? (Grabs his arm) Starburst: Heh, I believe he does think he's funny (clamp grabs Danger tightly) Forget about moving, you can't break free Danger: No! (Danger shoves Starburst off him and shoots him) ((Um, this Danger character is just godmodding the whole thing up, not giving the opponent a chance. I think Hero owns that character? Which is starting a strain of godmodding if I may add.)) ((SS3000: Hero and I have plans for this scene, it's to do with JT and Danger)) ((09jhero: Plans involving a one-on-one stan-off. Sorry if you thought I was purposely g-modding)) JT/Punishent: You see this? This is your arm!! ((ZK: You know what? Have it, certainly it'll be only you two for a long while)) Starburst: (acting dead, but slowly healing via photokinesis) {C {C ((09jhero: Dude, sorry. We'll try and finish the fight quickly and involve you, but it is some major character development)) Danger: (sarcastically) Ooo. I'm so scared! {C {C (Danger begins shooting) JT/Punishment: Yeah, well guess what? (Chops the arm and the bone breaks) It's broken now.... Danger: Aghh! (Danger begins blindly punching and kicking at JT) JT/Punishment: (chuckles) Oh, I'm not finished with the arm yet! Danger: Get off you psyco! JT/Punishment: (chuckles) Batsu no arumagedon!! (A huge, Flame Blast is aimed directly at the broken arm, and a huge pulse is made afterwards) Danger: Ahh. My arm! (Danger flees in pain, with a stump where his arm should be) JT/Punishment: (The smirk slowly turns into a grin) Starburst: (slowly gets up, still slowly healing via photokinesis) Well, it's always bad to be rusty eh? Ivy: (looks at her locket) JT/Punishment: Especially when your that guy! Henkan. (Turns Back into Normal JT) Starburst: I see (still healing slowly) Jester; Well, Hero said something about the Station Square! Starburst: Well, let's get going. Jester: We should pick a leader for our team first! Angel: Well, the hottest one should be leader, I think... Starburst: No, it should be the most expirienced, leaders are not supposed to look good, they're supposed to know what they're doing so their team doesn't get slammed hard into a situation that might doom the entire operation. that could have been prevented with either better tactics, planning, and so on. Leaders should also know what would be good for the entire team to handle, for when it comes down to it, the leader has to bail the team out of a tight sqeeze. In this case, brains beat looks.' Angel: Sure...whatever ya say..... Jester: Mr. Falco sure knows a lot about the cloudy weather... How about him? Starburst: I don't think knowing just about cloudy weather will do. Especially in either the heat of battle or in militare-esque buildings. Trying to check the sky while those kind of things are happening, it just doesn't seem like a sound team strategy. Jester: I mean that thing! (The Gaiaphage attempts to eat them, it is a large black cloud) Starburst: I see, let's shed a little light on the situation. (launches powerful laser and bolt attacks of light at the Gaiaphage) (Falco had been in his own world until the Gaiaphage appears and he snaps into reality) Falco: What? (fearful, but trying to seem brave) You! YOU ARE ALL MY FEED JT: (scared) Did that thing just talk!? Falco: He can do anything we can do and more. Starburst: I doubt more, there's got to be a way to defeat him! JT: Wait! Falco! Get in here with me! (confidently walks up to the Gaiaphage) Falco: No! It's suicide. Feel free to walk to your doom, but I'm gonna try and get out of here and come up with a plan first and anyone who wants to live will follow. (Falco leaves) ???????: What a coward..... (Falco hears this and stops, but doesn't look back) Falco: Whoever said that, you try and face it. You'll end up like me, or worse. I'm trying to help everyone. If they leave, they can live and try again later. But I do't want my friends to die! (Falco leaves, this time not coming back) Clyde: Team Star Wolf....RUN!!!! Star Wolf: 9runs off) JT: Who needs him? I'll go in myself! (JT walks in) EPISODE III: Inside Blackness JT: Hmm... (Hero follows him in) Hero: Dude, I think we should have gone with Falco and the others. JT: You mean you ''should have gone with Falco and the others! Hero: JT, you should come with Falco. You two should stop fighting over everything. This is suicide. (Hero leaves) ???????: Don't listen to him.... JT: ..? Hero: (coming back in, sighing) I can't let you kill yourself. ???????: (emerges from the shadows) JT: (not noticing as he is lookig towards Hero) I'm not gonna take s--t like that from you! Hero: Dude, c'mon. JT: Why don't you go follow your new leader, Falco!! (shoves Hero out) Hero: Dude, Falco ain't no one's leader, but this thing changed Falco and everyone's just using their common sense, everyone but you. (JT Looks at Hero, and walks away) Hero: (sighing) Dude.... (JT ignores him, and walks away still, looking at the black, marble like stone, covering everything, as if it were a huge statue, everything was frozen in the way he last way he saw them. like a black ice shrouded the area) Hero: JT, we need a leader who won't crazy at any moment. Don't do this! JT: ...I'll be back... (Walks further) JT almost walked right into Jesse, frozen solid. His fur was slick black, and even his sweatdrops were frozen in place JT: Huh? (tries to move it, but it's stuck in place) (Hero tries to stop him but is attacked by shadows that cover his mouth before he can yell and choke him, before banishing him from the creature, leaving JT alone) (JT hears the noise that drove Falco away, but he walked closer to the core confidently) JT: Grr... (He gets so close to the core, he sees memories, including his fight wuth Falco, to him burning Danger's arm off) Fetalia: You need help.... ''JT, YOU NOW KNOW IT ALL JT: What? HUNGRY IN THE DARK. HUNGRY IN THE DARK... KRAD EHT NI YRGNUH... JT: What? (The core goes inside JT, and He is picked up by Gaiaphage, and tossed out...) JT: Graaaaaaaah!! (JT has a red mark on his chest, he cannot see it) Fetalia: Crud! PAUSE THIS RP IS NOW IN PLAY MODE JT: What? What is it? (Hero walks up) Hero: Dude, Falco was right. That thing is dangerous! JT: ..? I feel fine! I look OK, too. Hero: Uh, you have a big red mark on your chest and you look like crap man. (a time portal appears before them and someone walks from it) JT: Dude, your being paranoid! ?????: Huh? JT: Who are you? ?????: My name is Shine the Hedgehog, hero of the future! I've come to the past to stop Gaiaphage's reign of darkness! JT: Oh, Hey Shine... Shine: Hey, JT! Look, Gaiaphage is too powerful in my world, so that's why I came to the past to stop him while he's still weak. JT: Well I went to his core, and I'm just fine! But Falco went crazy!! And that guy isn't even weak!! Shine:....guess I came here a little too late then....but there may still be hope.... JT: Yeah... I apparently have a red mark on my chest, but I don't see it... Shine: (sees it).....oh no.... JT: Is it bad? (On his chest is the symbol for the evil Waru Gaia no kurai seishin, which caused the future to crumble) Hero: What happened in there? JT: He said "Hungry in the Dark" Twice... And said "KRAD EHT NI YRGNUH..." And tossed me out of the cloud... Shine: The symbol of evil.....he's using you as his herald in case we're successful in defeating him! JT: I don't see any 'symbol'!! Shine: You can't see it....but we can....and now, my future is trembling more and more.... JT: (turns red) NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR FUTURE!! (Kicks him upwards) (Turns back to green) Shine: UGH!!! JT: Shine, what happened!? Shine: The evil....in you...possessed you for a short time...and kicked me... JT: (turns red again) I have orders! I need to find the eagle! (runs off in the rest of the team's direction) Shine: Dammit! How can I hope to save our world now?! Starburst: (walking up) There's always a way to win, we just need to find it, before that thing does whatever it's here to do. I thought this world would need me again. (crosses arms, thinking) Hero: We need to get JT back. Where's Falco and the others? Starburst: No idea, but I have a hunch we're all gonna meet up in Station Square, should we check it out? Jester: But what if the evil guy is there and he tries to eat us? Hero: Well, it's where Falco and Star Wolf are, so I guess we're heading there. C'mon. Shine: (nods) Hero: Jester, Starburst, you comin'? Jester: Yeah! But Mr. T Might already have Mr. Falco! Hero: Then lets go! Falco's team arrive in Station Square Falco: (thinking about JT) No he'll be fine..... No, I'm not going back. (sighing) But he might be in trouble.... Angel: He'll be fine.... Falco: Yeah..... But He's dangerous. Ivy: (still looking at her locket) JT: Oh, I'm fine!! Falco: PJ? Did you enter Him? JT: Oh, yeah! And it feels great! (Punches Falco) I have orders! To take you to him!! Falco: No! (Falco puts his hand onto his face and the wound heals) Falco: I want answers. Why can I heal myself all of a sudden? JT: Because, that sound you heard? Was part of development of the Waru Gaia no kurai seishin, that part was healing! But I have the 100% of the Waru Gaia no kurai seishin! It feels great!! Falco: Yeah, well I wonder what that Waru Gia- whatever stuff will do with Nemesis? (Falco allows himself to become Nemesis) Nemesis: (grinning) About time! JT/Punishment: Hah! JT Henkan!!! (JT Allows himself to become Punishment) Punishment: Looks like I can transform. Even with the Waru Gaia no kurai seishin on me! Nemesis: Bring it on PJ! (Nemesis throws an extra powerful dark blast at Punishment and it hits) JT/Punishment: Smooth move! But let's see how you can dodge this! Gaia no Fera! (Like Shi no fera, but red energy flows on his hand) (Nemesis is thrown back into a building and takes a few seconds to recover) Nemesis: Grr! (Nemesis throws a blast that is a combination of all the elements and darkness at once at JT) (JT/Punishment just manages to get up) JT/Punishment: GAIA HENKAN! (Transforms into a darkness form, his arms are pitch black with claws, and the can stretch) Nemesis: (shocked) Impossible, that was my strongest move! (Nemesis throws several fireballs, several large rocks, several ice blasts, several mini-tornados and several blasts of darkness) JT/Gaia: (hit by most of them, but the darkness makes him stronger.) Nice try! (stretches and grabs Nemesis) Nemesis: Aghh! (Nemesis throws an ice blast at JT) JT/Gaia: Grrr!!! (Whams Nemesis on the floor) (laughs) Nemesis: Uhh. (Nemesis braces himself for JT's final punch) JT/Gaia: (Grows fist and piledrives Nemesis into the ground, a crater is formed) Nemesis: No.... (Nemesis is knocked unconscious) Shine:...... (JT Grabs Falco) JT/Gaia: TTFN, everyone! Oh, you might want to run, when I teleport, the pitch black clouds are formed! (JT teleports and a black cloud begins to expand) Shine: I've failed.....it's all over.... Jester: Mr. Shine, it's never over! Shine:...... (Nemesis awakens for long enough to throw a fireball at JT, causing him to drop Nemesis, just before teleporting) WELL DONE, JT, SOON, HE WILL BE LIKE YOU... NOW LEAVE. (JT is teleported out of the black and to his friends, he is back to normal) JT: Wha? What happened? Shine: Gaia used you...now he'll use Nemesis.... JT: You mean that Gaiaphage guy? I'm his... puppet? Fetalia: Yep JT: I'm really sorry! Ivy:........ Jester: I know you are... Mr. T! (Hero and co. arrive) Hero: (fists raised) JT, listen, we're your friends. Don't attack us! Fetalia: Relax, he's fine. But they got Falco JT: It's my fault, though... Starburst: What happened, happened, we just got to deal and and move forward. We need to destory him, no matter what. PAUSED THIS RP IS NOW IN PLAY MODE Jester: So... Mr. Falco is gonna have one of those? (Points to the Waru Gaia no kurai seishin symbol on JT's chest) JT: Quote possibly, I remember him saying "WELL DONE, JT, SOON, HE WILL BE LIKE YOU... "... Grr... How could I let myself fall into suck a world of LIES!? Clyde: Look, complaining about it isn't gonna do us any good! We gotta think of a way to stop that thing before...y'know.... JT: Before what? If you do kill it, Falco and I will be like this forever!! Shine: He's right....so how do we get the darkness out of him? Jester: I dunno, maybe Mr. T and Mr. Falco will have to take it out themselves? Hero: Uh kid, that's an awful idea, no offence or anything, butt they could both turn all evil at any time! Angel: He's got a point there.... Jester: Mr. T never said anything about Mr. Falco being evil right ''when he left! Fetalia: Kid....some things are better left unsaid.... Ivy:.......(still looking at the picture in her locket; it's of her father, Tails, and her mother, Cosmo) Jester: Hrrmmmm..! Ivy: (sighs) If only I wasn't such a coward...Kyle could've been saved.... Clyde: Ivy, Kyle brought this on himself. He was too proud and independantly arrogant to give up.... Ivy:....(cries a bit) My mom...now Kyle... JT: Don't worry, we're gonna do this! Angel: *chuckles) JT: What? Hero: Uh guys, shouldn't we be going? JT: Yeah. I'll stay at the back incase I go evil again. Hero: Ok. (Meanwhile, Danger runs through the forest with his stump) Danger: Aghh. Jester: Will Mr. Falco be Ok? EPISODE IV: Danger's Revenge continues running and encounters a dark cloud Danger: What? JT: ...I sense something... Danger: W-what is that? ''I AM THE GAIAPHAGE. Danger: (cradling his rifle) What the hell do you want? I WOULD LIKE TO BARGAIN WITH YOU. Danger: Alright, I'll hear you out before I blow you to pieces! I SEE YOU HAVE A DAMAGED BODY. Danger: Get to the point! I WILL GIVE YOU AN ENCHANCED ARM, FOR YOUR PURE SOUL. Danger: So I can hurt more people? Deal! (In exchange for all of his good, Gaiaphage gives Danger a Whip-Arm) Boombomb: Something fishy's going on around here... Danger: (laughing) Dude, this thing is so long it trails behind me! (Danger whips a tree and a large, deep mark is left) Danger: SWEET! (The others get in the same area as Danger) JT: It's him! Starburst: Ah, it's the gun maniac, thought I was dead didn't you? Can't kill a hero that easily. (laughs) PAUSE THIS RP IS NOW IN PLAY MODE. Jester: Quit taunting! He's got a wierd arm now! Didn't Mr. T Destroy it? Angel: (shrugs) Danger: Ahh, its you guys! Well, what better time to try out my plan? Clyde: I Don't like the sound of that.... Danger: This should be fun! (Danger grabs Angel with his normal arm) Danger: Ok, whoever fancies this girl, step forward. Angel: Ack!! Let me go!! (Problem with that: Kyle got sucked in by Gaiaphage) (Problem solved) Clyde: Angel! Ivy: Let my friend go! Jester: Yeah! Let her go!! Danger: Yeah.... (Danger grabs Jester as well) Danger: But how about JT has to take the pain or these two die. Doesn't that sound fun? Clyde: (growls) Let them go, now!! Danger: Greeny? JT: (Shoves everyone away) Let's dance! (JT Begins to dash for Danger) JT: This time I'll use my Batsu on your HEAD! (Danger whips Ivy and some of her skin is peeled off with the whip) Danger: NO! If you hit back, then they suffer for you! Ivy: AAAAH!!! GAAAH!!! JT: Hey! Gimme that! (JT Tries to take the whip, not knowing that it is attached to his body) Danger: I SAID NO! (Danger whips JT in the stomach and, as always, the skin that the whip touched is pulled off with it) JT: Grrr.... Danger: You guys can look away if you want! (Danger continues whipping JT on his arms, legs, torso and face for about ten minutes) Danger: C'mon, I wanna see some tears! Ivy: (points her gun at him) JT: Ivy! Stay out of it! (JT's metallic base from underneath is showing) Danger: (laughing sadistically) And now for that face of yours! (Danger lifts his whip into the air and strikes down, hitting JT with everything he's got) JT: Ngh! I'm not, Backing down this easy! Danger: Wrong answer! (Danger lifts his Whip-Hand and prepares to make one final shot to shatter JT's spine) (A Purple line shoots across and kicks danger in the face) (Danger falls and realises he is exposed) Danger: Grr, you're lucky! (Danger flees) Hero: Dude, are you ok? JT: Yeah, I'll need some repairing though... (The purple line lands and it appears to be Jester, somehow, he managed to escape from Danger without notice) Jester: Yeah! Mr. T Forever!! Ivy: Jester?! But...how did you do that?! Hero: Man, you look worse than- Actually, I can't think of anything that looks worse than you right now! Jester: Ms. Ivy, didn'y you know I could teleport? Ivy: No, I didn't. And taht was...very impressive! Jester: I can throw blasts too! Ivy: Well....that was impressive of you. I think you deserve a reward...(kisses him on the cheek) Jester: (swoons, and falls on his face) JT: Anyone suspicious of why Falco hasn't gotten out yet? Hero: Guys, I really don't think JT's ok. (Nearby, in complete darkness Falco awakens and sees Kyle, Jesse and many others around him) Falco: What? JT: It's... Happening... Again... Falco: (shouting) HELP! JT: (turns red and dashes into the Gaiaphage) Hero: No JT, you're still injured! Jester: Oooooooh... Ms. Ivy... Ivy: (giggles) JT: Grr.... (Back in the dark world) Falco: Hello? Jesse, you awake? (Falco pokes Jesse and all of a sudden, life comes into him) His body stayed black and frozen, but somehow, his conciousness exited his body. He was alive, if not in his body then spiritually; somewhat like a ghost. His consciousness's visible transparency was unsettling. "Wanna explain to me why I'm transparent now?" he asked Falco, irritated. Falco: What the- Aghh! I SEE DEAD PEOPLE! (Falco runs off, and somehow Jeese's ghost is dragged after him) Jesse didn't even bother to use his feet properly, simply phasing through obstacles as he was dragged after Falco. "Slow down already," he said. Falco: What the hell? Why are you a ghost and why are you following me? "Hey, don't be a dick. I have no clue why I'm a spirit and as for following you I'm not doing it by choice." Falco: Sorry dude. I guess I freed you so you have no choice. How do we get you back into your body? Jesse kicks up his legs and hovers. He can't help but smile at how cool that is. "If I knew I'd say, but I don't. Good luck with that, plus until I'm unfrozen, I'd prefer to be able to do anything." Falco: Well, try flying into a body. "Dude, this isn't Red vs. Blue. That totally won't work," he said, annoyed. Falco: Well dude, at least try! "Well who do I fly into, you?" he asked sarcastically. Falco: (in an ignorant tone) No way, you don't deserve my body. Try yours! Jesse pauses. "...Are you some sort of idiot? My body is FROZEN. Even if I did get into it, I couldn't move." Falco: Well you're not trying my body. No way! "I'd like to see you do something about it," he said, with a faint hint of a smile forming on his ghostly face. HELLO, FALCO THE EAGLE Falco: Y-you! Ok Jesse, you can possess me now! Having not heard the voice, he said, "Right..." He hesitantly phased into Falco's body. Falco: (shuddering) Dude I was jokin- (Suddenly Jesse has control, not Falco) "Wow," came Falco's voice from his body. "I didn't expect that to work-- but why do I have this kid's voice now?" Falco: (Inside Jesse/Falco's head) Get out of my head you j*ck*ss! To anyone who didn't understand the situation it would've looked like Falco was arguing with an invisible friend. "Hey calm the heck down, man. I'm not taking it forever." IT APPEARS I WILL NEED TO FINISH WHAT I ONCE STARTED. Falco: Then get out of it now! Jesse heard the voice that time, since he was in Falco's head. "Dude, who the heck said that?" I AM THE GAIAPHAGE. FALCO ONCE ENTERED ME, AND I HAD MANAGED TO DRIVE HIM OFF... JUST SO, THAT I COULD LURE HIS FRIEND, JT, INTO MY TRAP FIRST, HE IS NOW MY HERALD, LIKE FALCO THE EAGLE WILL BE SOON... Suddenly, Jesse got a plan. "Well Falco, you wanted your body back, it's yours!" Jesse left his head. Falco: Uh actually Jesse, I think you can have it for a bit longer! HUNGRY IN THE DARK... Falco: GET OUT OF MY HEAD! (Falco pulls a stick of dynamite from his backpack and throws it in a random direction) ...HUNGRY IN THE DARK... Jesse was free of Falco's head, and Gaiaphage was taking his place. Jesse couldn't hear him anymore, and that'w what his plan was based on. Falco: (sighing) Yeah, I didn't think so. (a tear comes to his eye) Jesse, I'm sorry, tell everyone that ib your ghost form, will you? (Falco pulls a device out of his backpack) Falco: (trying to look brave) Ok Gaiaphage, here's the thing. This device is packed with radiation. This thing goes off and everyone, including you, gets hit with a massive dose of radiation within a hundred metres, so me, you, Jesse and Kyle's bodies, you get it "Falco, don't, I have a plan," Jesse warned. (JT Runs in being controlled by the Gaiaphage, his wounds are still intact) Oddly enough, JT can't hear or see Jesse. Only Falco can, since he set him free from his frozen body. Falco: (ignoring Jesse) PJ, I'm so sorry. (Falco triggers the device) (JT is released from possession) JT: Falco! What're you... NGH!! Jesse tries to possess JT to get him out of range, but he can't seem to. Falco: (screaming from the pain as the radiation hits him frist) I'm...... Sorry..... Jesse jumps back into Falco's body and tries to fly over to JT. JT: Damn it! (Begins to run away too. Assuming it is Falco trying to flee. Falco: Jesse.... Get out. This body is.... Dying and you'll.... Die too if you don't..... Get out. PJ's the same. JT: ...Why did you do this!? PAUSE. THIS RP IS NOW IN PLAY MODE. Falco: (screaming)He's in my head! He had to die! JT: What the- What're you talking about? Hazama: Your acting like a baby, stop screaming, you might live a few seconds longer... Falco: There's a billion pores of radiation flowing through my body! (The darkness surrounds Falco, and then JT as well) JT: Graaaaaaahhh! Hazama: Dont worry you two, it will be over shortly, like your lives... (Tilts head slightly, and is always smiling) Falco: NO! You can't just consume me, you're dying..... (weaker) You're.... Dying.... JT: Falco... You... B-----d..! (Gets weaker and weaker) Falco: NO! He won't let me die! NO! JT: Falco, SPEAK TO ME! FALCO THE EAGLE, MY NEXT HERALD... Falco: NO! You should be dead.... You should be dead.... JT: This means... He'll get one of these... (JT Looks down from his damaged body to see the symbol on his chest) JT: ...too... (Falls) Jester: We should really check if Mr. T and Mr. Falco are OK. Jesse used Falco's body to pick up JT and make a run for it, ignoring Falco's voice in his head. IT IS TOO LATE, JT IS ALREADY MY HERALD AND THE EFFECT IS GAINING ON FALCO, IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE HIS BODY BEFORE HE TURNS INTO A HALFSOUL LIKE JT, YOU TOO, WILL BECOME A HALFSOUL. "Suit yourself," Jesse almost laughed, in Falco's voice, then left Falco's head. Jesse was sure his plan would work. NOW THEY ARE BOTH MINE. Just then, a strange jet started flying around the skies. Jester: Look! A jet is above the black clouds! Ivy: That jet....it looks a lot like our Wolfens.... Star Wolf: (gasp) WOLFENS?!!?! JT: F-Falco... (The both black out, and the Gaiaphage begins to expand) Jester: Run!! Star Wolf: (start to run off) Kyle:.....hehehehehe....yes! Run! Run all you want! You're only delaying the inevitable! EPISODE V: Surrounded Jester: Shut up you big fat meanie! Kyle: (starts shooting at the group) Clyde: Look out! Jester: ...Mr. T and Mr. Falco would've already won this! I guess it's my turn! (Jester Teleports, but hasn't appeared yet) Ivy: Jester!! (Jester arrives, relaxing on the Wolfen) Jester: Hello!! Kyle: Hey! Get off, brat! (tries to barrell roll him off) Jester: Is this the amusement park? Kyle: I said GET OFF!!! Ivy: Kyle! Jester! Jester: Make me grilled cheese first!! Kyle: (growls and starts shooting) (Jester teleports again) Ivy: Kyle, snap out of it! Gaiaphage is making you do this! Kyle: Shut up!! (starts shooting her) Ivy: (gets hit, flings back a bit) (Jester arrives again) Jester: Hey, she's a nice lady! Don't touch her like that! Kyle: (smirks) Ivy: Kyle, please stop! Don't let Gaia's influence corrupt you! Kyle: I am all powerful!! (fires everywhere like a lunatic) Jester: Idiot! I'll make a jerk jerky out of you! (Leaps into the air and starts to attack the Wolfen) Kyle: (continues to shoot) Hero: Hey kid, watch out! (Hero manipulates the wind to make Kyle lose control of his Wolfen) Fang: Get 'em, mates! (Bark, Bean and Fang walk in) (Metal teleports in) Metal: You are out of time... You will be anhillated shortly Jester: Aaah!! Sparks: (Flies in and kicks Metal down) Don't. Even. Think about it. (Looks at Jester) Get out of here! I'll handle these guys. JT's Voice: Oh, that won't be necesary... Sparks: You... why are you doing this... look at all this destruction you have caused... JT's voice: That wasn't me! That was the Gaiaphage, now he's shared his powers with Falco and I!! Sparks: You need to break free of it's control! SNAP OUT OF IT! I need to stop Falco and I need you- AAH! (turns into Legion, as a result of his multiple personality disorder) Kyle: (crashes into some nearby buildings) Sparks-Legion: (laughs manically and eyes turn red) Hero: That can't be good.... Falco's Voice: The Gaiaphage..... It's using the power it gave us.... Because it can't give it to itself.... It wants me to heal it and construct it a body and it wants PJ to provide it with power and fighting skills.... Basically... {C {C {C {C {C {C Help us or we're all screwed! Fetalia: I'm on it! JT's Voice: Those guys aren't gonna let you leave nicely! They all wat me and Falco to be Halfsouls! Falco's Voice: Yeah, if you want us to live, you guys to live and for Him not to get amighty body, please come quickly! Thank you!! Kyle: (climbs out of the wreckage and laughs) It's too late! The master will consume the world! The dark age has begun!! JT's Voice: Graaaaaaaaah!! Falco's Voice: Uh dude, wouldn't it be the Dark Ages 2? Kyle: SILENCE!!! Ivy: Kyle! Please, snap out of it!! Kyle: Huh? (groans, seemingly trying to fight the Gaiaphage's influence) JT's Voice: Falco, this thing is eating me!! AAAARGH!! (JT is eaten in preperation for a halfsoul) Clyde: JT!!! Falco's Voice: I'I can't..... He's draining some more power.... Soon He will.... (Falco goes silent) Hero: Falco? Shine: They're gone.....they were our last hope... Hero: No. Kyle: (laughing) It's all over now! Ivy: Kyle! Please, I know you can hear me! Kyle:....... Jester: Well, we have gotten stronger, haven't we? If we try our hardest we can beat this thing? Kyle: (voice constantly chnaging from normal to disrupted) Ivy...leave.,...this planet! Quick! Before you turn.... Ivy: Kyle.... Sparks-Legion: (Sparks' voice) Now... it begins... go... all of you, before it consumes you too... leave me here... he is too dangerous to burden you all with... (Legion takes control, but Sparks still resists) GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! Hero: Ok, between crazy guy over there, the Fang and his crew there, and the Gaiaphage coming.... I'm gonna get out of here! Angel: Way ahead of you, honey! (speeds away) Clyde: (sighs) C'mon, Ivy! We gotta get outta here! Ivy: I'm not leaving without Kyle! Hero: Ivy.... Kyle: Ivy....just go! I don't....want you.... Sparks: (turns back to normal, very slowly, then gets up) Well Fang, looks like its you and me. are you ready? (gets out sword and charges at fang) LETS GO! Hero: Ivy! (Hero uses his power to have Ivy tossed onto his back and he uses his powers again to move incredibly fast with Ivy on his back) Ivy: No! I have to help Kyle! Let me go! Hero: No Ivy, I'm not gonna let you commit suicide! Ivy: I'm not leaving Kyle! Sparks: (slashes at Fang, making him bleed) This all you got old man? I thought you would do better than this. I guess I was wrong Hero: Ivy, this is ridiculous! You're coming now! Kyle: (snaps out of it) Huh? What the hell happened? Bark: You guys aren't leaving. Kyle: Who are you?! Hero: (unaware that Kyle snapped out of it) Stay back, all of you! Ivy, lets go. (Hero runs off with Ivy still on his back) Ivy: KYLLLLLLLEE!!!!!! Kyle: Huh?! Ivy!! (chases after them) (Hero, thinking that Kyle is about to attack throws a mini-tornado at him and then uses the wind to increase his speed to one worthy of Sonic) Kyle: (flinged back a few feet) IVYYYYY!!!!! Ivy: KYLE!!!!!! (Bark pursues Hero and Ivy) Kyle: (smashed into his wolfen, trapped) Hero: Ivy, he's tricking you. ( Hero sees Bark chasing them too and increases his speed again. Soon Hero and Ivy are so far away from Kyle and Bark that they're little more than a speck) Hero: I'm sorry Ivy. Ivy: (looks away from him, pissed) Hero: Ivy..... Ivy: Hmph! IT IS DONE... THE TWO STRONGEST ARE NOW MY HALFSOULS, THE DARK AGES HAE BEGUN!! Fetalia: Without JT and Falco, it's hopeless! (Inside the darkness) Falco: No..... It't too late.... His body is complete.... He doesn't need us anymore. YOU TWO WILL BE MY MINIONS FROM HERE ON IN... JT THE ANDROHOG, AND FALCO THE EAGLE... Sparks: (wakes up) Ugh... my head... what happened here? Falco: (clearly resisting) No..... Ye-no..... Y-yes M-Master...... Kyle: (struggling to get out of the wreckage) (The Gaiaphage gets cores, and -tries to- puts them into Falco) Kyle: (shoots it) (JT and Falco are alone with the Gaiaphage) Kyle: URGH!! Gotta...get...outta here! Gottas...help...Ivy!! Sparks: (slowly climbs out of the wreckage and proceeds to help Kyle) Y-you okay? Falco: W-what do you want me to do, M-Master? Kyle: Y-Yeah! I gotta...help Ivy...(feels immense pain in his legs, but ignores it) Evil JT: Falco, quit resisting, the darkness is amazing! Evil Falco: I already have. Falco: (thinking, but having no free will) I have to stop this somehow) JT: (thinking) Q-Quit screwing with my body TAKE CARE OF THE REMAINING HEROES. Evil JT: With Pleasure!! Sparks: If you don't mind, I would like to come with you. It would be much better than travelling alone, for the both of us... (has a flashback to when his only friend, Zero, was taken away from him. a tear rolls down his cheek) Kyle: (nods) Let's go! (runs off) Evil Falco: Yes, join us! Falco: (thinking) No, don't! JT: (thinking) Somebody needs to help us! Evil JT: So, are you ready for this Falco? Sparks: (runs after him, catching up) Jesse sat back pleasurely, knowing that even if the evil Falco could see him, he couldn't do a thing, and that nobody else even knew he was there. He waited for a good opportunity to use Falco against the Gaiaphage. Sparks: So Kyle, what er... what's actually been going on around here? Kyle: That thing's swallowing the world and spreading darkness throughout! I got caught up....my fault, actually. Sparks: So, how many are left? Kyle: I dunno...but I hope we're not too late.... Sparks: Don't worry... (grabs Kyle's arm and runs even faster) WE WON'T BE! Kyle: (Please be safe...Ivy...) Sparks: I-I see a speck in the distance... moving just a bit slower than we are... you think it could be-? Starburst: (the speck that Sparks saw is actually Starburst, flying via photokinesis, he appears very disgruntled) ...So this is what those savage beings meant... I must stop this menace at all costs! But how...? Evil Falco: ENOUGH! My Master now has a body and now He will destroy you all! Starburst: I beg to differ! (the challenging Starburst flies down and lands in front of Evil Falco and JT, hands enveloped in orbs of light) You're dark, I'm light, let's see how long you last! Falco: (thinking) No you fool, run! Evil Falco: (tutting) Now why would you attack. You do realise that the Master picked us because we were the two strongest of you, don't you? So maybe you might want to run off home to mommy so she can make you a hot chocolate and give you your blank, or you can fight and DIE! Your choice. Evil JT: (chuckles) I don't think he has a choice!! (grins) Sparks: You think we should help him? Evil JT: Help him, and we'll rip your eyes clean off your body!! JT: (thinking) I-I can't watch this!! Kyle: Let's just get outta here!! Evil JT: Just where do you think you're going? Kyle: Move it! (starts shooting him) Evil Falco: Enough. (Evil Falco throws a fireball, as he keeps the powers he has when Nemesis) Falco: (thinking) Oh crap. Starburst: (deflects the fireball by using a mace of light) I don't think your "Master" chose you just because you're strong physically, but you're also the weakest mentally, as you two are the only ones that went into the core of that black cloud. (creates a second mace of light on other hand) So, wanna dance? Evil Falco: Really? Then why did He work so hard to get us? (Evil Falco causes large shadow claws to rise from the ground and begin choking Starburst) Evil JT: (laughs sadistically) You're all going to die!! Kyle: (growls) Evil Falco: Yes and you will all- (Evil Falco falters, as Falco fights with everything he has to try and regain control) Falco/Evil Falco: No.... I will..... Lose...... Never! Evil JT: Oh, suit yourself!! (Begins blasting the team) Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, DIE!! Kyle: UGH!!!! Evil Falco: N.... No.... (Falco takes over for long enough to throw a massive fireball at JT) Starburst: (breaks out of shadow claws with a bright flash of light) That's right Falco, it's your body, your mind, take it back!! (launches a large fist of light at JT) Falco: Y-yes, I have control.... Evil Falco: No you... don't! Falco: Y-yes... Evil Falco: No! Master..... Help me..... Starburst: I'm going to help you out Falco! (grabs his head and starts using photokinesis on it, attempting to beat out Evil Falco within him) (Falco screams in pain and the phychokinesis helps Evil Falco come out) Evil Falco: Thank you..... Starburst: That didn't work.. (reverses what he just did with his photokinesis) Evil Falco: Ah ah ah! (Evil Falco blasts Starburst with a deadly shadow blast) Starburst: (screams in pain from taking the hit, but photokinesis protects him from serious harm, then grabs Evil Falco's head and continues what he was just doing) C'mon Falco! I'm helping you free yourself, break through! Falco: (thinking) I can't, the Gaiaphage's to strong. Run! Evil Falco: Get off! (Evil Falco throws a freeze blast at Starburst, incarcerating him in a block of ice) Evil Falco: Weakling. Starburst: (the ice becomes hot, then explodes via photokinesis) I heard that. You don't know who I am, do you? (launches a fist of light at him) Evil Falco: Oh I know exactly who you are, Starburst the Cat, or teh Galactic Legend. But tell me this, how can you prove that you aren't a fraud. I've never seen you or any of your adventures before so lets face it, you're a fraud who people believe is a hero. Real heroes don't let civilians know about them do they? My counter-part, and PJ and Star Wolf and Shine and Fetalia, they're heroes. You? No. Starburst: Heheheh, you don't know how many times I've been told such things. I let my fighting do most of the talking. (creates a heavy wall of light and launches it at him) Sparks: Starburst, we need to get out of here! Starburst: You go, I'll keep them busy from here! Evil Falco: Ok then, 'Galactic Legend', name one heroic deed you've performed. (Crowds watch and look at Starburst suspiciously) Evil Falco: Yeah, I thought so. (Evil Falco throws a tornado at Starburst and he is knocked into a tree, seriosly injured) Starburst: (grunts) I don't need a resume to sell myself, I just do. (flies into the air, healing himself with photokinesis at the same time firing several bursts of bolts of light) Evil Falco: You see people, this 'hero' is a fraud! (The crowds begin booing at Starburst and throwing things at him while Evil Falco dodges most of Starburst's blasts) Sparks: I don't like to do this but... (gets out green chaos emerald) CHAOS... CONTROL! (teleports himself and Kyle away) Starburst: I got this... (dodges the things thrown, keeping his focus) If you'd recall, heroes don't need to list heroic things they've done. They just do. And I don't care what you say about me, I know who I am and I will fight like I always have! (flies down to Evil Falco very quickly and slams him hard with a large mace of light) Evil Falco: Ahh. No! (Before Evil Falco even has to attack, the crowds begin swarming Starburst angrily and beating him up) Evil Falco: (laughing) Well go on, kill the civilians. Starburst: (grunting) No need... (causes a blinding flash of light in all directions, under cover of the light, grabs Evil Falco with a large hand of light, then zooms up high and spins, throwing him back down to the ground extremely hard) Evil Falco: Ow, the false hero is going on a rampage. (The civilians see Falco as the victim so they start throwing stuff at Starburst and some of them even start shooting him with guns) Starburst: (chuckles) Look who's talking. (flies off) Evil Falco: Good, the heroes have been separated, one of the strongest heroes, other than PJ and I, is an outcast and the Gaiaphage's body will be ready very soon..... Sparks: (yawns and leans against a rock) I... am tired... but we need to go to... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Kyle: Hmph. Sparks (starts to have a nightmare that everybody he knows slowly crumbles into dust, but he can't move to save them) AAH! (wakes up, dripping with sweat) Kyle: You alright? Sparks: Y-yeah, I will be. Just a bad dream thats all. lets get going. Kyle: (nods and runs off) Meanwhile, with teh others.... Ivy:...... Hero: Ivy..... Ivy: (crying over her locket) Hero: Ivy, I'm sorry. Ivy:....... Back with Kyle and Sparks... Sparks: How close do you think we are to them? They can't have gone too far, and when I used chaos control... THATS IT! Do you know where they will have gone? If so I can teleport us right to them! Evil JT: No need to worry, Falco. They won't last very long. (His smirk grows) (Falco struggles inside his own head and manages to snap out of it) Falco: (pretending to still be his evil form) What, oh right, yeah..... Jester: For Ms Ivy!! I MEAN- For Ivies all over Mobius!!! Yaaa! (Jester proceeds to attack Evil JT and "Evil" Falco) Kyle: That kid can't be serious.....(sighs and gets his gun and goes to help him) Jester: Hello, Mr. Kyle! Are you here to help with the... poison ivies..? Kyle: You can't seriously be thinking of taking them on like that, can you?! Jester: I could beat you! How different can they be? Kyle: Let's see; they're bigger than you, they're evil, and tehy're stronger than both of us. Is it really that complicated? Sparks: We can get them another time, when there are more of us, cmon you guys, lets go. Falco: Oh yeah PJ, can you pass this message to the Master for me? (Falco throws a strong punch at JT) Evil JT: Ugh!! (JT get's thrown back a little) You traiting b-----d!! I'll dispose of you the way I'll dispose of these! (JT throws a big blast towards Jester, Kyle, and Sparks) Jester: AAAH!! Sparks: (Throws the others aside, taking all of the blast) CHAOS SPEAR! (throws multiple blasts at Evil JT) Falco: Dude, this isn't you, snap out of it! Evil JT: I'll make sure you're Master's feed instead then! (Starts attacking Falco) Sparks: NO! (fires a huge blast at Evil JT) Falco: Bring it PJ, I've been looking forward to this for a while! (Falco flies up and drop kicks JT) Evil JT: Ha! That was exactly what I thought you were gonna do! (Falco spin attacks JT and punches him while he's stunned) "Evil" JT: Uuugh!! (JT flashes green for a few seconds, then back to red) Evil JT: Hrrrrrghh! (Punch to Falco) Sparks: Come on JT, Snap out of it! "Just say if you want me to take over," Jesse laughed. Only Falco could hear him. Falco: Nah, I'm good. C'mon PJ! (Falco kicks JT in the nuts) Sparks: Falco who are you talking to? Falco: Jesse's Gho- (realising that no one else can see or hear Jesse ) Uh, I'm praying to uh, Christ? Sparks: (not believing him) Yeah, ok. I guess thats a pretty good idea. (mouths a silent prayer for his chao) Falco: ('praying' to Jesse) Uh dude, if you can help, that would be great, but not me, maybe possess PJ instead. "I'll give it a go," Jesse said, following it up with, "And don't act like you're praying to me." He tried to possess JT, but failed. "Guess it's only you then." JT: Hmmm... Heh heh... Tyah!! (Uplifting knee strike to the chin) Falco: Oh crap. (Falco spin kicks JT) JT: NGH!! (JT Falls on the ground) (A disturbance occurs) FALCO THE EAGLE... YOU HAVE BROKEN THE HALFSOUL BOND... Falco: Oh sh*t. Sparks: Is that... Gaiaphage? What does he mean by halfsoul bond? Falco: It gave me powers it couldn't use. I could heal people and... Repair them. Then He took away the pure half of my soul to make me loyal and use my power to grow him a body, but I broke free. But, I think his body was already finished.... I NOW MUST USE THE REST OF YOUR SOUL... AS MY OWN FEED... Falco: Over my dead body! Jesse jumps into Falco at this point, thinking that he might be able to protect Falco's soul with his own. He doesn't let anyone know that he does this, though. Sparks: How do we fight ''this guy? Evil JT: Easy!! Sit there and watch the world crumble, then allow him to devour all of you. ''HE IS MY SLAVE, HAND HIM FORTH... EPISODE VI : Jesse Vs the Gaiaphage Jesse only had one thing to say. "Kiss my a**, Gaiaphage," he said. It came out in Falco's voice, audible to everyone. Falco: (thinking) Dude, can you stop stealing my body?! Sparks:............ You absolute legend. "Yeah, I know," Jesse laughed. It sounded a lot like something Falco would have said, and that's what he was going for. FINE, IT IS DECIDED, I SHALL DEVOUR ALL OF YOU... Evil JT: Heh... They'll never leave here alive! Jester: Uuughh.... Jesse smiled. "Everyone get out of here. I got this." {C Starburst: -standing behind a tree, watching with a nearly disgusted expression- Falco: (sighing) Ok Jesse, I've been watching Sherlock Holmes so listen up. (Falco sees the fight in slow motion, or at least how he imagines it would hapeen) Falco: (thinking) Ok Jesse, don't question me. (takes a deep breath) Dodge to the left, no right, then deliver a left uppercut. Block his next strike and use those awesome wings to fly out of his range, then do a lousy drop kick. He'll think your serious about it so he'll prepare. Thats when you throw the smoke bomb you retrieved from my backpack while in the air and kick him in the nuts and finish him while he's stunned. Got that? Jesse thinks back, Prepare for unforeseen consequences. Falco: (thinking) Right.... Ok while your inthe air, forget about the smoke bomb, your aim is too much of a risk. Instead to some twirls to confuse him and kick him hard in the face. You choose the scheme, A or B, but he might be able to break your leg for B, just sayin''.....'' Personal reccomendation? Falco: (thinking) Well if you pick B you would probably lose and cause you and everyone you know and love to suffer a horrible, slow, painful death, so.... You're gonna need to whisper your attack plan as I do it. Falco: (sighing) Ok, just listen as you fight. (As the fight proceeds, Falco repeats the fight method as the pair begin fighting) YOU REALLY PLAN TO ATTACK ME? HOW PITIFUL, THE LEAST I CAN AWARD YOU NOW IS A WARRIOR'S DEATH!! Falco: (thinking) Hah, He'll still lose, even if his body is almost complete, He still won't be able to get me, just Jesse! Sparks: Listen, I'll get these guys (looks at Jester and Kyle) out of here. But then I'm coming back to help. CHAOS CONTROL! (teleports Jester, Kyle and himself away, then reappears on his own) Jester: Hey! Unfair, much? Evil JT: Hahaa! You really think you can defeat the Gaiaphage? He IS those clouds!! Kyle: C'mon, kid! Let's just find the others! Sparks: Listen, you aren't going to win. We are! I AM A GIANT, AND YOU ARE ALL WORMS... (The fight begins...) Falco: (thinking) OK Jesse, either get out of my body or start kickig butt! Jesse starts the attack just as Falco describes it to him, hoping Falco was right that this would work. Falco: (thinking) Uh, since you're in MY head, I can read your thoughts and I presume you can read mine when I have control. So yes, this will definitely work, for I am FALCO! (A huge, powerful fist, blacker than black itself, emerges from the clouds and attacks Falco/Jesse) Sparks: (sneaks up behind the hand and charges up an attack until he can hold it in no longer) NOVA STORM! (The hand disapears after the hit, but many more head out and attack the group) Sparks: Oh crud. Falco: (thinking) Wow, that was so painful even I felt it! I mean, you can do it Jesse! Sparks: Listen, we need to work together if we are going to win. Got any ideas? (one of the hands holds up three fingers) THREE DAYS... Sparks: Three days? What... (Suddenly chokes) Th-Three days! I know what happens the- (suddenly falls to ground. He looks up and his eyes are flashing from gold to red) Oh no... (suddenly gets more aggressive and starts attacking the hands, except the one which is holding up its fingers) (They all disapear, one by one, a tick before the attacks hit, except the last one... It then takes the hit, and slowly moves back into the clouds with the other one) Sparks-Legion: You. Eagle. Tell me whats going on before he ''resumes control. NOW! (JT Turns back to normal) JT: Uuugh... Wh-what happened!? Kyle: Youw ere being controlled by the Gaiaphage! Jesse thinks to Falco: ''I hate to say it but I think this isn't going to work. Legion: C'mon! Hurry up and tell me before I blast your head off. JT: Wait! I know! The Gaiaphage is trying to eat everything... and he managed to eat me and Falco and make us mindless slaves. But it turns out Falco broke free of the spell first... (A giant Black Clock appears in front of everyone, with the number 3 on top) JT: ! (notices) It's a clock? Kyle: That can't be good..... Legion: (sees the clock and reverts to normal) As he said... Three days... "Oh boy," said Jesse in Falco's voice. JT: Falco, you're... acting wierd... Starburst: -walks up to Falco and JT, disdain and anger written all over his face, seemingly dirty as well- So, we meet again... JT: We're not hypnotised. And we have three days left until the Gaiaphage unleashes his Hybrid Form! Starburst: Hmph, I see... -balls up a fist- He'll pay for what he did to me... Sparks: We need a way to stop him. And fast. JT: We have three days, we should use that to train, eat, and drink as much as we can. Starburst: -in a strained and angry voice- Hmph, training was what I was just doing, after I got away from the darned mob. JT: I guess this is day one out of three then. We need to find the others. Starburst: Right... Falco: Agreed. We need to stop this thing! JT: Well, Lets get them! (23 minutes later, everyone is reunited) Jester: So... The big cloud is gonna become stronger AND smaller? Do those two even match? JT: Ugggghhh... Kyle: Does it even matter? JT: Let's just train.... Clyde: Right. JT: (begins picking up rocks) Clyde: Huh? JT: ...What? "I'm in on that training, but what are we gonna do?" Jesse asked, in control of Falco again. Nobody had been informed yet that Jesse was inhabiting Falco, and he intended to keep it that way. Kyle: Hmph. JT: Well, assuming we have three days, we have enough time of one day of physical training, one for food and water, and one for rest, either one for each day, it's your choice what you want to do, that enough for your teenie brain, Failco? "Obviously," muttered "Falco" back, "But you mind telling me what you're planning on training to do to fight the Gaiaphage?" JT: Collecting rocks, Sherlock, I can put them in a sack then tie them to my back and walk up that mountain with them, it's a good way to build. "Fine, whatever. What do you suggest I'' do then?" asked Jesse. JT: Throwing youself into the campfire would be nice... "Don't talk to me like I'm ''STUPID." said Jesse a little angrily. They may have thought he was Falco, but he wasn't gonna put up with that. JT: (smirks) How else am I supposed to talk to you? (walks away towards the mountain) "Can you shelf this stupid rivalry until we kick this thing's a**, please?!" yelled Jesse angrily toward him. JT: (picks up another rock and throws it at Falco, then leaps onto the mountain) Jesse caught it and threw it back easily. He was done playing games. Either they started respecting him or he'd give himself away. He wanted to keep it secret, but by this point he didn't care. Falco: (thinking) Um Jesse, I never want to stop making PJ miserable and um, if you wouldn't mind....... GET THE F*CK OUT OF MY BODY! Jesse thought, Um, no. Screw yourself, I'm doing this and you can't do a freakin thing. Have fun. (shouting can be heard coming closer) ?????: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggh!!! (villainous laughter is heard from a mile away) James: (approaches the Heroes and is now recognisable) Falco!! Quick, Jesse thought to Falco, tell me who that is. Falco: (thinking) Nah. I want my body back. In fact....... (gives Jesse a MASSIVE headache) Jesse drops out. He fgured he could just be a nuisance until Falco lets him back in. James: What in the world were you just doing? o_o Anyway, SOMEONE IS CHASING ME!! (a red and sexy succubus appears out of nowhere) James: It was her. (hides behind Falco) Medusa: (smirks) James: Aw, crap. Medusa: (struts to them) James: *freaking screams as loud as he can* Sparks: ._. (a red hedgehog with blue streaks in his hair appears) Assassin: leave her to me